


Finding Out

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Family Secrets, Little Brother Sam, Omega Dean, Secrets, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi investigated Dean. She tells Cas what she learns. </p><p>Dean over heard and freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I loveeee plot development. This is major plot development! :D
> 
> I wasn't supposed to work today but got called in but I managed to get this story finished before I went to work so yay!!

It was a couple weeks after the burn incident when Cas got a call from his mother. He didn't know if how he should feel about getting this call.

"Hello mother."

His mom's voice was chipper on the other end, ' _Hi Cassie!'_ Cas cringed, he hated that nickname, only let Sam call him it because he didn't have the heart to deny him.

"Why are you calling?"

_'Can't I just call to see how my grand-baby and son is?'_

Cas scoffed, "You don't."

His mom cleared her throat,  _'Well for the past couple months, I've been doing a little research on Dean-'_

"Why are you researching my mate? There is nothing to know."

_"I was just trying to get to know the person my son is mated too better!'_

"You could have asked. Me or Dean could have told you."

His mom tsked,  _'But that's where you are wrong. I don't think you know everything about your mate Castiel.'_

Cas laughed, "Dean and I tell each other everything mother. I thought we sorted this little disagreement last time. You were going to respect my mate mom."

_'But do you know how his parents died?'_

Cas stiffened, Dean didn't like speaking about it and Cas never pushed. He trusted Dean would tell him when he was ready. 

Dean hadn't said much just that it was his fault.

Cas didn't realize that he had been quiet for a moment too long for his mother. Her voice was smug.

_'That's what I thought. Well, I know. It's really Deans fault. Surprised he hadn't gotten Sam killed along with them.'_

Cas huffed, even though he was curious as hell he reprimanded her, "Mother, you had  _no_ right-"

Cas was interrupted,  _'Did you know that their case was sealed? I only managed to get the records because I know people. Apparently Dean got too drunk one night at a frat party and got involved with the wrong crowd. He got in a fight with some people and left off with a bad foot, the people were part of a nasty gang and to get to Dean had researched him and found out who his parents were. They rammed into his parents car, both of them in it with Sam, and instantly killed his parents. Sam was unconscious. Doctor records says Sam had a head wound and needed stitches, there's probably a scar there, it's on the side of his head in the back. Bet you'll find it if you look. The case was sealed from Deans request, no one knows the actual story. That is, until I got the records, now we both know.'_

Cas was speechless, he couldn't believe this, didn't want too. Then, he got angry.

"Mom, you had no fucking right to go and find all of this out. I don't know how you fucking managed it but you are disrespecting Dean and our relationship. Ya, all of that is really bad and all but I am fucking sure Dean would have told me on his own. Do you have no fucking respect for my relationship, for me?"

His mom tried to cut in,  _'Castiel, I just thought-'_

"Well you thought wrong. Dean is my mate and I will love him no matter what. You dishonored me greatly and I hope you are fucking proud of yourself. No matter what Dean had done I will love him, even if he had accidentally killed his parents-"

Cas was cut off but not by his mom. By the sound of crashing plates on the floor. He turned and saw Dean in the doorway of the room he was in, plates smashed on the ground, looking at him in such utter horror and despair.

"Dean-"

Dean backed away and ran for the front door, the door slamming on his way out. Cas heard the Impala roar to life and then its tire squeal as Dean made a hasty exit.

Cas turned his attention back to his mom, "I hope you're fucking proud of yourself mom. Dean fucking heard me and now he's fucking gone who knows where. HE'S MY PREGNANT MATE AND IS PROBABLY HAVING A BREAK DOWN RIGHT NOW. I HOPE TELLING ME THIS WAS FUCKING WORTH IT BECAUSE YOU MAY HAVE A CHANCE OF NEVER SEE YOUR GRAND-KID. AWESOME FUCKING JOB!"

Before she could reply, Cas hung up and ran to find Sam.

~~~~~~~~~

"SAM. SAM!"

Cas burst through to Sam's room, finding Sam on the floor with his toys, staring wide eyed at him.

Cas went to him and picked him up, "C'mon. We're going."

"Where are we going Cassie?"

Cas sighed, frustrated. Should he take Sam with him to find Dean? Or should he drop him off at a friend's?

Cas buckled Sam in his car and made his decision. He's take him with him.

Cas drove around for hours, trying to spot the Impala. Which shouldn't have been such a hard thing to do. All the while, trying to explain to Sam what was happening without telling Sam his big brothers secret.

Cas was losing hope of finding him when he pulled onto a street and his instincts heightened.

He could smell the distress, sadness, grief, and guilt that was plaguing his mate. Which He shouldn't have been able too. He drove a little more and spotted the Impala parked in a field.


End file.
